Hijo mio
by RIAADVD
Summary: Às vezes… o destino joga conosco de uma maneira cruel e sádica. Mas nesses momentos onde achas que perdes tudo, ao final sempre há algo especial que te faz sorrir...


Quando olho as paredes do consultório onde me realizarão o eco sonograma, tenho a sensação de que estou numa caixa branca que se torna cada vez mais e mais, pequena conforme passa o tempo. É verdadeiramente asfixiante e insuportável. Nunca gostei dos hospitais do ponto de vista do paciente, sempre tive a sensação de que algo horrível se vai passar se ficar muito tempo à espera. Posso operar sem nenhum tipo de problema uma pessoa que apresente uma doença terminal, e posso inclusive dar a notícia da morte de alguém sem problemas, mas ser um paciente… é completamente horrível.

Mas aqui estou... Sentada como uma paciente mas conforme observo como uma rapariga que rondava minha idade, me faz todos os preparativos para um eco sonograma. Acho que se não for pelo facto de que estou numa visita para revisar o estado de meu filho, já tinha ido para o caralho.

Ainda não posso acreditar que estou grávida, após que recebi a notícia naquele banho na minha casa, tudo se converteu numa espiral de eventos inauditos. Regressando no tempo, acho que a maneira como disse a Shun que estava grávida não foi a melhor, juraria que só vi a sua cara assim quando o confrontei para que não fosse ao santuário e arriscasse sua vida. Mas que mais podia fazer?! Estávamos em nossa casa e simplesmente se me saiu como um comentário… Agora que penso, acho que recebeu a notícia muito bem.

Quem eu acho que não a recebeu muito bem foi Ikki; definitivamente, nunca esquecerei a expressão do meu cunhado quando disse que estava grávida, juro que às vezes não sei o que pensar a respeito dele, mas ao menos está contente… creio.

Bom… suponho que Seika assumirá a responsabilidade de o ajudar, ultimamente vejo que há uma grande amizade entre ambos.

Encantar-me-ia que Shun estivesse aqui, assim gostaria que experimentasse esta sensação de ver o primeiro eco de nosso filho. Mas depois que terminámos com aquele assunto da mudança, decidimos que o melhor era que ele regressasse ao trabalho e assim começamos a poupar para os gastos do menino.

Ao fixar a vista em meu ventre, sinto que parece mentira que dois meses e médio tenham passado tão rápido. É curioso como o tempo passa sem que te dês conta, não?

- Muito bem, estamos prontas? - Perguntou-me a enfermeira depois de colocar tudo em ordem para começar o eco.

- Sim, claro. – Respondi com um animado sorriso e um grande brilho em meus olhos.

Tudo estava a ponto de começar, quando de repente ouvi um ruído de passos no corredor. Depois de uns segundos, onde a enfermeira e eu ficamos observando a porta, pudemos apreciar como esta se abria com força, mostrando a imagem de um esgotado Shun.

Shun! O que está a fazer aqui? Por que está aqui?... Ainda que uma melhor pergunta seria, Que terá feito para conseguir chegar a meu eco? Bom… Acho que isso não é tão importante agora mesmo.

- Shun! Estás bem? - Perguntei com alguma preocupação ao ver como meu esposo tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Sim… espera… pronto… estou melhor – Depois de ter dito isto, Shun sentou-se a meu lado e segura-me a mão. - Não terás achado que perderia o primeiro eco de nosso filho, não?

- Shun…

Não tenho palavras neste momento, por algum estranho motivo, sinto como as lágrimas inundam meus olhos. Nunca fui das que choram facilmente… E o da vez do santuário não conta! Mas ao ver como meu homem está em frente de mim… apoiando-me incondicionalmente, não posso evitá-lo.

- Bom… Agora que estão os dois pais, podemos começar? - Perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso sincero.

- Claro – Respondemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Passam os segundos e observo com atenção como a enfermeira fica olhando o ecrã. O seu olhar demonstra alguma confusão ao princípio e posso identificar que pouco a pouco, esta passar a ser preocupante.

Por alguma estranha razão, o meu coração começa a acelerar-se e todos os meus sentidos começam a me indicar o pior; mas o meu cérebro nega-se a isto, e com grande força espanta todos aqueles pensamentos negativos.

Um… dois… três minutos… e nada. Sinto um grande peso em minha garganta; O que é esta sensação?

Ao quarto minuto, a enfermeira retira sua mão de meu ventre e olha-nos aos dois com uma expressão totalmente neutra e sem emoção em seu rosto. Não… não pode ser…

- Desculpem, preciso verificar algo. - Anunciou ela enquanto se levantava e ia directamente para ao corredor, perdendo-se de vista.

- Não entendo… Que achas que aconteceu June? June… – Shun está a falar comigo, mas não respondo, simplesmente não posso.

Malditos todos esses anos de estudo médico! Apesar de saber a resposta no mais profundo de minha mente, não posso fazer que meu coração aceite o que se está a passar. Não sou uma especialista em eco sonogramas, mas tenho lidado com o pessoal de obstetrícia várias vezes para saber… NÃO! Não, não! É impossível… eu não…!

De repente os meus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma figura muito familiar. Seiya estava na soleira da porta com uma cara de preocupação em seu rosto, o qual me fez começar a suar frio.

- Olá Seiya. – Cumprimentou Shun com apreço.

- Olá Shun, olá June. - Respondeu o moreno com pouco entusiasmo.

- Que se passa? - Perguntei com um tom que não admitia resposta e que fez com que Shun me olhasse preocupado.

Seiya sentou-se no banco que estava a ocupar a enfermeira anteriormente e pegou o eco sonograma em suas mãos, e com lentidão começou a percorrer meu ventre. Depois de uns minutos, a cara de Seiya tornou-se sombria depois de contemplar a imagem no ecrã. Seiya tentava colocar-se o mais perto possível para que eu evitasse ver a imagem, mas já era óbvio o que sucedia. Seiya. Um neurologista. Um eco sonograma. Dez semanas. Claro…

- Que se passa? - Perguntou Shun, ainda que eu já praticamente não escutava.

- Shun… – Começou a dizer Seiya com alguma lentidão. - Olha… normalmente nos eco sonogramas conseguimos ver a maior parte do corpo do menino e nestes podemos determinar se há algum problema durante…

- Diz de uma vez. - Disse chateada.

Pode ser que tenha sido algo dura com ele e quiçá exagerei com meu tom, mas nunca gostei dos atrasos quando se trata de más notícias, sempre fui muito directa com meus pacientes e seus familiares, e não ia permitir que esta fosse a excepção.

- June… o teu bebé tem anencefalia. - Disse Seiya enquanto colocava o seu olhar em mim.

Pronto, estava feito. Não sei porque esperava algo diferente dos lábios de Seiya, acho que a minha mente já conhecia a resposta de seus lábios; mas antes de ser doutora, sou uma pessoa e qualquer que estiver em minha situação compreenderia o que estou a passar.

Meus ouvidos deixaram de funcionar nesse momento, nem sequer me preocupei em escutar a explicação que Seiya começou a dar a Shun a respeito do que era anencefalia: um defeito na fusão de vários lugares do fecho do tubo neural… Sim, sim como seja. Em poucas palavras meu filho não tinha cérebro, Oh! Surpresa é um menino, ou melhor dizendo, tinha sido um menino.

Que importância tem isso? Já não está comigo e tudo mais me dá igual…

Escuto que Shun anuncia a seu chefe que tirará o resto do dia, mas simplesmente não percebo a realidade da mesma maneira que dantes. Meus pés movem-se, mas minha cabeça está em outro lugar enquanto entramos ao carro…

Não entendo que se passa com June. Desde que saímos do consultório sinto que está perdida, constantemente olho a sua cara enquanto conduzo e posso observar que ela tem seus olhos num ponto no horizonte de Tóquio.

Entendo que a notícia de que nosso filho não ia poder nascer devido a que não possui cérebro foi um impacto para ela, mas assusta-me que seja algo mais, em meu coração June é mais importante neste momento e não é fácil para mim enfrentar esta situação. Saber que temos que abortar o nosso filho por causa maior é uma decisão difícil, mas tenho de assumir que é o melhor para ambos.

Acho que enquanto escutávamos as razões de porque devíamos de aplicar o mais cedo possível o aborto terapêutico, June estava a ouvir; mas não estava connosco. No final conseguiu assentir; ainda que não me explique como conseguiu forças para o fazer, eu mal consegui pronunciar uma palavra.

Ao ver que June continua sem responder, trato de trazer um tema de conversa que a distraia de tudo o que passou.

- Acho que temos que comprar mais comida, Não te parece? – Que idiota. Mas é o melhor que se me pôde ocorrer.

Nada. June segue sem me responder; Que faço?

- Ultimamente está a fazer demasiado calor, suponho que o verão já está aqui.

Porque sinto que estou a meter os pés pelas mãos cada vez que abro a boca? O melhor será que eu fique calado… não acho que tenha nada que possa solucionar isto.

Por fim… depois de uma LONGA viagem, chegamos a casa. Considero que foram os vinte minutos mais longos de toda a minha vida. Olho o relógio e pisco os olhos várias vezes ao ver que é a uma da tarde; Que lento que passa o tempo!

Com grande preocupação, observo como June se dirige à sala e se senta no sofá maior. Ao ver que não há nenhum outro movimento de sua parte, decido que o melhor é preparar o almoço. Com muita moderação começo a sacar as coisas, quando de repente lembro-me que não sei que fazer neste momento, Deveria perguntar a June? Não quero incomodá-la, mas… acho que deveria pelo menos ver o que fazer; não gosto deste silêncio.

- Desculpa June… Queres...?

Não posso continuar a falar ante da imagem que mostram os meus olhos.

June tapava com as suas mãos a sua cara enquanto chorava em silêncio. Os seus cotovelos estavam recostados sobre os seus joelhos enquanto suas costas mostravam uns ligeiros tremores. Devo dizer que esta imagem me rompia o coração.

Com rapidez aproximei-me dela e sentei a seu lado. Ela retirou o seu rosto das suas mãos e observou-me. Os seus olhos azuis estavam vermelhos e as suas bochechas cobertas de lágrimas; mas ainda assim, parecia-me que continuava bela. Com muito carinho abracei-a em silêncio e deixei que chorasse tudo o que quisesse em meu ombro. Eu também chorei umas quantas lágrimas, por nosso filho não nascido, por June e pela tristeza que sentia como pai…

* * *

Quanto tempo passou já? Dois... Quatro meses? Acho que foram mais de quatro, estamos em Novembro afinal de contas. O tempo passa voando quando menos esperas.

Apesar de que depois do aborto comecei a falar e a me expressar com alguma mais naturalidade, não era eu mesma. Shun disse-me em várias oportunidades que não era minha culpa o que tinha sucedido com o Damián (O nome de meu bebé) Mas... Que mas podia fazer? Não perdes um filho todos os dias e menos por anencefalia, nestes casos a mulher sempre termina pagando o mais alto preço e eu não era a excepção. Durante mais de dois meses enclausurei-me em mim mesma, no ponto de não querer ir trabalhar em várias ocasiões.

Devo admitir que foi graças à ajuda de Seika e Saori que consegui superar aquela etapa; porque inclusive Shun (Que foi sumamente amoroso e cuidadoso comigo depois daquilo), não conseguia penetrar aquela pedra em que me tinha convertido.

As minhas amigas ajudaram-me a superar aquele episódio de uma maneira pouco convencional. A primeira foi ao colocar um nome a meu filho. Nunca me tinha ocorrido isso, mas Seika sentia que era o melhor; pois assim, conseguiria ver o meu filho com outros olhos.

Nunca acreditei em deus, não em vão cresci numa ilha longe de toda civilização e a lutar no nome de uma deusa que é ameaçada constantemente por deuses que não têm nada a ver com a concepção actual de deus. Mas depois da conversa que tive com Natasha, pus-me a pensar pela primeira vez nisso. Há alguma força superior aos deuses lá acima? Se for assim, gostaria de saber o porquê destas coisas e se vale a pena todo este sofrimento.

O que me tinha dito Seika de dar um nome a meu filho era algo estranho; mas o mais estranho foi fazer-lhe um funeral. Sim, aparentemente dessa maneira poderia dizer-lhe adeus e estar em paz comigo mesma; ainda que ao princípio não me acreditava nesse conto, terminei aceitando.

Fomos todas as raparigas a cabo Sunión. Marin, Shaina e inclusive Miho estavam aí, acompanhando-me nesse momento privado e único. Acho que os rapazes não foram porque sabiam que isso era algo de mulheres e a final tinham razão.

Ali, no ponto mais alto desse penhasco, cada uma soltou uma flor ao vento em memória daquele menino que não tinha nascido, mas que tinha significado tanto para mim.

Por estranho que soe; apesar de que não pude conter as lágrimas enquanto contemplava como as flores se perdiam no horizonte, tudo aquilo me serviu para curar a minha alma e agradeço tê-lo feito; caso contrário, não sei onde teria acabado.

Não obstante, seguia sem poder sorrir da mesma maneira que o fazia dantes, Shun me dizia que não tinha porque me fechar à possibilidade de voltar a querer outro menino, que nunca dissesse nunca ao que o destino me oferecia. Sinceramente não me importa muito isso, é um processo muito lento o recuperar da morte de um ente querido; pelo que dar o primeiro passo, não ia ser fácil.

Mas aqui estou outra vez no consultório onde perdi parte de minha vida. Depois de experimentar algumas indisposições e náuseas em Novembro, corri imediatamente ao doutor para ver o que ocorria; e no final, meus maiores temores tornaram-se realidade: Estava grávida outra vez. Ainda não posso crer minha reacção nesse momento.

- Não lhe parece óptimo, senhorita? – Perguntou a enfermeira que me tinha atendido da outra vez.

- Claro... Óptimo... Este é o destino, não é? Destino… claro… O MALDITO DESTINO! - O quê?!- POR QUE ME ACONTECEM ESTAS COISAS? – Talvez... estava a sorrir?- NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Senhorita…

- Deixe-me! – Gritei enquanto me levantava da cadeira.

Não sei o que foi que passou depois, mas o que interessa é que regressei a minha casa a chorar. Não sei se foi de felicidade ou tristeza; mas de alguma maneira, sentia-me um pouco melhor depois de que me sobrepus a isso e ouvi parte de uma canção na rádio. A sua letra ainda ressoa na minha mente quando penso nisso:

Filho meu, meu bebé  
Filho do coração  
Fique assim perto de mim  
Pra que lhe cante está canção

Por que decidi guardar esta informação até Dezembro? Não o sei. Em todo o mês consegui ocultar minha gravidez de maneira incrível, acho que por isso fui e sou a amazona de camaleão; Não? Quiçá tinha medo de que ocorresse o mesmo que da outra vez, mas… Quem me pode julgar?

Jurei a mim mesma que ia fazer tudo o que fosse possível para que este menino fosse o mais feliz possível. Por isso a Shun lhe pareceu raro que de um dia para outro decidisse mudar a minha dieta e começasse a treinar o meu corpo para me manter em forma. Nem uma soda passou por minhas mãos nestas últimas seis semanas e prometi-me que ia comer somente vegetais e comida sã a partir deste momento.

Seja como for, juro que conseguirei que esta gravidez saia bem…

Aqui estou outra vez, no consultório. Por alguma estranha razão, as minhas mãos não deixam de tremer, a sensação de frio em meu ventre não me incomoda nada, o que me importa é o que poderá aparecer na imagem do eco sonograma.

Em minha mente peço a todos os deuses que me ajudem, por favor não deixem que meu filho sofra o mesmo destino de seu irmão.

Os minutos passam e ainda não há resposta, tenho a sensação de que quero gritar ou romper uma parede para descarregar o que sinto, mas o subtil sorriso do enfermeiro me acalma e de repente ante de mim, aparece a imagem mais bela do mundo.

- Isso… é…

- Sim senhora, felicito-a. - Disse o jovem com grande felicidade.

Talvez… só talvez, haja um deus afinal…

* * *

Hoje o trabalho esteve impossível. Os meus pensamentos voam enquanto conduzo pela via que leva a minha casa. Às vezes pergunto-me se mais adiante dar-nos-ão férias, já não falta muito para o Natal e ainda não comprei os presentes para o Ikki, Seika e… June.

…June. Que deveria lhe dar? Este foi um ano muito difícil para os dois, está de mais dizer que não foi fácil, pelo que a eleição não será singela.

Quiçá uma viagem seria boa, faz tempo que não compartilhamos um momento especial em que estejamos só nós dois. A verdade é que não é tão má ideia agora que o penso, quiçá algo bom saia ao finalizar o ano.

Ao observar minha casa, dou-me conta de que June já chegou, devido a que seu carro está estacionado fora da garagem, coisa que normalmente ela não faz pelo que me sinto algo surpreendido ante esta situação.

Sem muito apresso, estaciono ao lado do posto de minha esposa. Ao baixar-me de meu carro, minha mente está muito concentrada no que terá hoje de jantar enquanto fecho a porta, e um rosnado de meu estômago é mais que suficiente para que ponha pés em polvorosa para minha casa depois de terminar dita tarefa.

Depois de colocar o primeiro pé no hall de entrada, surpreendo-me ao notar como se encontra a casa; pois está muito diferente, aparentemente June tinha regressado cedo do trabalho hoje e decidiu decorar a casa ela mesma.

Sinto-me surpreendido ante tão bela decoração, obviamente June tinha pegado uns adornos novos neste ano, coisa que me alegra muitíssimo. Nota-se que seu humor tinha melhorado consideravelmente e esta era a prova perfeita disso.

Ao caminhar pela sala e deixar meu portfólio no sofá, noto de imediato a presença de June numa esquina. Ela se encontrava muito concentrada colocando as luzes na árvore, que não notou a minha chegada faz uns minutos.

Algo em mim queria jogar com ela nesse momento; assim que pouco a pouco me aproximei, lenta e pausadamente. Meus pés eram bastante cuidadosos enquanto continuavam seu avanço e já não faltava praticamente nada para chegar a meu objectivo…

- Nem sequer o penses. - Disse ela sem deixar de colocar as luzes.

Sento uma gota de suor baixar por minha nuca, Como diabo soube? Devo admitir que apesar de que não estamos a brigar contra deuses, June tem os reflexos de um felino e sua destreza me surpreende a cada dia, mas não é por nada que foi uma amazona.

Sacudo minha cabeça desses pensamentos e apesar da advertência, decido abraçá-la pelas costas e dar-lhe um forte beijo na bochecha, coisa que não parece incomodá-la absolutamente nada e que de facto, parecia estar à espera.

- Como o soubeste?

- Shun… fui, sou e serei uma amazona sempre, não tentes gozar comigo. - Respondeu ela com um sorriso e causando outro em mim.

- És impressionante, sabias?

- Sim, ainda que não me importe de o ouvir de ti.

- Por que decidiste colocar os adornos hoje?

A minha pergunta fez que ela se detivesse em sua tarefa e com soma lentidão, deixasse os adornos que tinha na mão no solo, para depois se levantar novamente e se apoiar sobre meu peito.

- Bom… é uma ocasião especial, não é?

- Oh, é?

- Sim, achei que era apropriado dar um ambiente mais feriado a nosso lar.

- E que celebramos?

- Eh… bom… daqui a pouco teremos visitas e acho que é importante celebrá-lo em grande estilo. - Explicou-me ela enquanto se dava a volta e me olhava aos olhos

- Mas… Quem vem? – Perguntei sem captar o que me estava a dizer minha esposa.

Como resposta a minha pergunta, June pegou na minha mão e a colocou sobre seu ventre com um sorriso.

- Um amiguinho que se unirá a nossa família.

Ao escutar isto, meus olhos se abrem como pratos e passo a olhar ao ventre de June com uma surpresa descomunal; para depois deixar o meu olhar em seu rosto, o qual assente com delicadeza em sinal de confirmação.

Não sei porquê, mas depois disso, decidi que o melhor que podia fazer era levantar a June do solo e dar voltas no ar enquanto ria com todas minhas forças. Aparentemente ela estava a desfrutar; apesar de que me pedia que a baixasse enquanto se ria.

Mais tarde, decidimos passar um momento mais íntimo para celebrar a chegada de nosso futuro filho…

Às vezes os melhores presentes vêm em pacotes pequenos…

**Olá a todos, desculpem meus erros gramaticais. Esta é minha primeira história em português, assim que espero não ter cometido muitos erros. Esperarei suas opiniões e obrigado por ler.**


End file.
